playfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Domtendo
Domtendo (ehem. Geilkind) ist der bekannteste deutschsprachige Nintendo Let's Player, welcher seit 10.03.2010 Videos für seine Fans produziert. Sowohl in Deutschland als auch in Europa ist er gemessen an täglichen Aufrufen die Nummer 1. Weltweit belegt er Platz 3. Domtendo gehört zu den 5 täglich meist gesehenen Let's Play Kanälen in Deutschland und belegt mit insgesamt 940.000.000 Videoaufrufen Platz 17 aller Kanäle in Deutschland und das mit 1.013.000 Abonnenten! (Stand 17.09.2018) Allgemeine Informationen zum Kanal Wie der Name schon vermittelt ist Domtendo auf Nintendo Games spezialisiert. Im Fokus liegen die bekannten Franchises wie Klempner "Super Mario", die "The Legend of Zelda" Reihe oder die "Pokémon" Spiele. Er möchte jedoch in Zukunft offener werden und auch Spielereihen wie "Metroid", "F-Zero" oder "Animal Crossing" eine Chance geben. Sein Lieblingsspiel ist das Rollenspiel "Paper Mario 2: Die Legende vom Äonentor" und das, obwohl er eigentlich die "Donkey Kong Country" Reihe über alles liebt. Auf Multiplayer ausgelegte Titel wie z.B "Mario Party" spielt er generell mit seiner Freundin Juli, die auch oft in "Mario Kart" oder "Super Smash Bros." einen Auftritt hat. Sein bester Freund Caleb (RubinNischara) fungiert hin und wieder als Co-Kommentator. Früher häufiger als heute, da Caleb aufgrund seines Studiums inzwischen sehr wenig Zeit für Youtube zur Verfügung hat und auch noch einen eigenen Kanal führt. Domtendo begann im Jahr 2014 seine LPs auf andere Platformen auszuweiten. Zwar spielte er schon in der Vergangenheit den ein oder anderen Titel für den PC, neu wurden jedoch die Playstation 4 Let's Plays. Die PS 4 besitzt Domtendo nach eigenen Angaben schon seit dem Release der Konsole. Nintendo wird jedoch immer die Nummer 1 für ihn und seine Fans bleiben. Die Expansion soll für Abwechslung sorgen, welche von seinen Fans schon lange gefordert wurde und die er nun erfüllt. Dabei achtet er aber sehr sorgfältig auf die Eignung der Spiele und Genres für seinen Kanal. So finden Spiele wie "Call of Duty" z.B keinen Platz in seinem Plan, Games wie Little Big Planet 3 dagegen schon. Nach eigenen Angaben sind seine Lieblings-Genres Platformer, Action-Adventures & RPGs. Domtendo ist seit November 2014 Mitglied des MCNs "TubeOne Networks". Persönliches Dominik, bevorzugt „Domi“, wurde am 12. Mai 1993 in Geretsried, Bayern, geboren. Er spricht Deutsch und ausreichendes Englisch. Sein jüngerer Bruder heißt Manuel und ist 19 Jahre alt. Dieser soll musikalisch begabt sein und Gitarre spielen. Jedoch ist er nicht auf Youtube vertreten und kam nie in Domis Videos vor, daher ist über ihn nichts weiter bekannt. Domi erlangte seine mittlere Reife in der staatlichen Realschule Geretsried; Abschlussjahr 2010. Da er seine angestrebte Ausbildungsstelle als "Mediengestalter Bild und Ton" aufgrund der hohen Mitbewerberzahl und relativ spät abgeschickten Bewerbungen nach seinem Abschluss nicht bekam, wollte er erstmal auf die FOS (Fachoberschule) gehen, entschied sich dann jedoch, seinen Lebensunterhalt mit Youtube zu verdienen, womit er bereits im März 2010 während der Schulzeit hobbymäßig anfing. Relativ schnell erkannte Domi sein eigenes und Youtubes Potential und beschloss seinen Traum zu leben und seine Leidenschaft und sein bisheriges Hobby zu seinem Beruf zu machen. So wurde er Partner des MCNs (Multi-Channel-Networks) "TGN" und damit gleichzeitlich gewerblicher Youtube-Partner. Zuvor verdiente er nichts für seine Youtube Videos. Beim MCN "TGN" blieb Domtendo bis November 2014, ehe er zu TubeOne Networks wechselte. Seine feste Freundin "Juli", Kurzform für Juliana, lernte Domi über seine Arbeit auf Youtube kennen. Nach kurzer Fernbeziehung zog er Richtung Norden Bayerns, genauer gesagt nach Oberfranken, in die Stadt Baunach. Dort lebten Domi und Juli bereits früh gemeinsam in einer eigenen Wohnung im Erdgeschoss von Julianas Elternhaus. Seit Juli 2017 leben die beiden in einem eigenen Haus im Bundesland Bayern. Domi und Juli haben einen Hund namens Nero, der in einigen Videos sogar zu sehen ist. Besonders häufig auf Julis Tier-VLOG-Channel "juliiana1211". Es handelt sich um einen weißen Samojeden, geboren am 22.09.2010. Lustig ist, dass Nero für die Farbe schwarz steht, es sich aber um einen schneeweißen Hund handelt. Domtendo ist schlank aber dennoch großer Fast Food Fan. Mit McDonald's hält er eine Hassliebe, groß angetan ist er von KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken). Subway genießt ebenso hohes Ansehen, lediglich Burger King mag er nicht so (was aber nichts mit deren kürzlichen Hygiene-Skandal zutun hat), lobt aber einige Produkte wie den Whopper (mit extra Zwiebeln) oder den Double Steakhouse. Sein Lieblingsburger bei Mc Donalds ist der Big Tasty Bacon, gefolgt vom Royal TS. Bei KFC liebt er den Grilled Gourmet Burger, sowie den B.O.S.S Burger. Zu jedem Menü genießt er Hähnchenteile Original und gelegentlich Hot Wings und Crispis. Soweit bekannt, versucht er bei Subway auf kalorienärmere Produkte zurückzugreifen wie etwa zum Chicken Teriyaki Sub. Let‘s Plays Bisher hat Domtendo 234 'abgeschlossene Projekte Derzeit laufende Let‘s Plays: * Oktopath Traveler * Shadow of the Tomb Raider * Pokémon Smaragd Andere Projekte: * Let's Shows * Top Lists ''Pausiert * Super Mario Bros. X (gilt als abgeschlossen) '''2018 * Papier Mario 2-Die Legende vom Äonentor (Ende 2018) * Pokémon Let‘s Go Evoli (16.11.2018) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (07.12.2018) * Super Mario Party (05.10.2018) Reloaded-LP‘sBearbeiten Domtendo achtet sehr auf die Qualität seiner Let‘s Plays. Let‘s Plays, die er für nicht gut genug hält (z.B. wegen schlechter Kommentarqualität oder wegen fehlendem Skill) löscht er und nimmt sie nochmal auf. Diese LPs nennt er „Reloaded-Let‘s Plays“ Seit einiger Zeit löscht er die alten Videos nicht, da er alle „Schlechten” bereits gelöscht hat Besonderes Im letzten Part eines Projektes bewertet er das Spiel meist während dem Abspann auf einer Skala von 0-100. Dabei zählt er die Pros und Contras des Spiels auf, nennt Besonderheiten und ggf. Unterschiede zu den Vorgängern, welche ihm während des Spielens aufgefallen sind.Und in manchen Spielen macht Domi einen Zusatzpart mit seiner Lieblingsmusik im Spiel. Domis Art, Let's Plays zu machen, hat sich mit den Jahren teils stark gewandelt. Zu seinen Anfängen war er noch recht pubertär, es kam häufig zu sogenannten "Freak Outs" und Kraftausdrücken. Heute ist er viel professioneller geworden, achtet größtenteils auf seine Wortwahl und lässt Ausraster nur noch mit Niveau zu. Seit dieser Wandlung boomt sein Channel - bis heute! Auch die Umbenennung seines Kanals von einem eher zweideutigen Begriff zu "Domtendo" zahlte sich voll aus. Sein Unterhaltungswert stieg dagegen stetig. Besonders seine Synchronisationen von einzelnen Charakteren haben sehr viel Charme und können Überzeugen. Lustig sind seine gelegentlich erfundenen Gespräche zwischen NPCs. Dabei liest er etwas völlig anderes vor, als eigentlich dastand und verfällt gerne in Zweideutigkeit oder Ironie. Domi hatte für Abonnenten ein Postfach eingerichtet, welches jedoch nach ca. 1 Jahr wegen zu vielen Briefen innerhalb kürzester Zeit geschlossen werden musste. Domi konnte den Anforderungen nicht mehr gerecht werden und entschloss sich daher zu diesem Schritt. Dennoch ist er nach wie vor für seine Nähe zu den Fans bekannt, beantwortet gerne Fragen und liest viele Kommentare und PNs. In der Kanalbeschreibung ist ein Uploadplan zu sehen, welcher angibt, was am jeweiligen Tag hochgeladen werden soll. In der Regel erscheinen seine Videos zwischen 16 und 20 Uhr. Eine übersichtliche Projekteliste (Google Document) existiert ebenso und beinhaltet alle Let's Plays, Spielzeitraum, Erscheinungsdatum des Spiels, Metascore, System, Wertungen und Anzahl der Parts. In den Pokémon Let‘s Plays benennt Domi seine Team Pokémon meist nach Abonnenten, welche ihn schon länger verfolgen und unterstützen. Seit Sommer 2014 streamt Domtendo auf Twitch. Das jedoch nur relativ selten, da ihm bei 2-4 täglichen Videos schlicht die Zeit fehlt. Bereits in der Vergangenheit hatte er auf Livestream.com gestreamt. Das geschah besonders zu seinen Anfängen 2010 und 2011. Bis zum 05.07.2017 hatte er in regelmäßigem Abstand Nintendo News herausgebracht. Er startete dies am 16.09.2016 und machte 42 Folgen.thumb|80px|Domtendo und Freundin.